


My Sunshine

by chichiinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, mark is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichiinlove/pseuds/chichiinlove
Summary: !!THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND IS MOSTLY A POEM!!Mark is in love with Haechan an gushes about him to himself while Hyuck sings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> POV:Mark

How can someone be so perfect?  
From his hair to his smile, not a single flaw on him. He has this ability to light up a room just by walking in. He can make even the most awkward person in the world feel comfortable around him. He’s had this effect on people since I’ve met him. Just like his nickname Haechan(Full Sun) he truly is the sunshine that lights up the world. Lee Donghyuck.  
The person that I love the most.  
From his undoubtedly angel like vocals to his ability to be effortlessly hilarious, It’s really hard not to fall in love.  
We were young when we first met but I had no doubt that I would spend my whole life with him.  
Fans say we’re perfect for eachother and I think so too.  
Everything about us is completely different yet completely the same. We blend so perfectly.  
As I strum the strings of my guitar Hyuck sings over the soft medley. His voice echoing the empty halls of our apartment.  
He sounds beautiful. His voice is soft and smooth but filled with power and emotion. Everytime you hear him sing it feels like the first time.  
He constantly gets better with every word sung. The pure emotion in his voice makes you feel every up and down of the song he’s singing.  
Any person with a heart would start to cry.  
In fact I did just that.  
Tears start to form in my eyes. I keep playing though, it would be a crime to make Hyuck stop singing. I play the final chord and I finally look up at him.  
He sees my tears stained face and flashes a stunning smile.  
“Was it that good?” He asks me with his shining eyes.  
“Of course.” I answer  
He smiles again. I put the guitar by my side and I outstretch my arms towards him. He leans into my chest and I fully wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back. I take in his dreamlike scent and melt into his embrace.  
“Hyuck…..” I say in a low tone. He hums in response.  
“I think I love you” I shut my eyes bracing for impact.  
I feel his head move up to look at me. I open my eyes. He’s looking at me with his chin still on my chest. He looks at me with glitter in his eyes. I bite my lip and wait for a response.  
“I love you too markie” He says with a huge smile on his face.  
Lee Donghyuck, my best friend, my love and my sunshine. :D


End file.
